Hot-Air Balloons
by DiallMe
Summary: Demi hated hot-air balloons with a passion... Now, not so much after Niall changes her mind. Diall! I own nothing. Read and enjoy! Rated for language.


Demi's POV

"Niall," I started. "I really don't want to go in a hot air balloon when I'm scared of heights, that'll just end up in one, if not both, or us dying and that doesn't sound very nice."

My Irishman turned towards me with the cutest pout on his face, giving me the full force of his stunning blue eyes. "But I took flying lessons for months," he whined childishly. "Do you want that to go to waste?"

"Look, I'm sure your flying lessons will come in handy some day," I tried to reassure him. I wasn't going on that damn ballon! That shit looked to be scary as hell. "And if you really want to fly today, why don't you ring the boys, I'm sure that they'll love to take a trip."

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him so that we were face to face. "Demi, please."

Oh, God. Did he have to beg? He was making me waver when he did that. Bit by freaking bit. "N-no, Nialler."

Leaning forward, he pressed his soft lips to mine in a subtle, but sweet kiss. Lacing my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer, only to have him pull away with a smirk on his gorgeous face. "Please?"

Bastard knew just what he was doing! And it was working. "Niall, let's just-" I started to protest, but he cut me off with another kiss. This one wasn't like the other more innocent one before, no this was full of passion. "Fuck you," I mumbled as I pulled back after a while. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you for making me do this!"

He laughed, hugging me tightly. "We'll have to get to that at some point," he winked, causing me to blush. "And don't let Harry hear you talking like that, babe, you'll owe him loads of money."

I grunted, that was true. "Can we just get this over with?"

Eyes softening, Niall said, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Demi. I'll understand."

But he wouldn't. The way disappointment clouded his face broke me. I hated seeing him angry, sad or disappointed with me. If this made him happy, then I was going to do it. And even if I didn't enjoy it, I'd act like I did just for him. Anything to see him smiling again.

"No, Niall, let's do it. You only live once, right? YOLO!"

There was that smile, again. The one that I wanted to see all the time. The one that told me everything was fine, great. The one that told me he was happy. The one he always had when he told me he loved me. The one I fell in love with.

"Thank you," he said genuinely as he took my hand leading me across the field to the balloon that was already fired up. He had this all planned which made me a bit suspicious, but I didn't voice it. I'd humor him.

"There's no need to thank me," I answered. I'd do anything to make you happy, anyway.

"Get in, princess!" Niall instructed, helping me into the basket where I noticed his guitar resting. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he climbed in as well.

"Niall, what's your guitar doing here?" I questioned.

"You'll see."

With that, he began to make the balloon lift off the ground. Trying desperately not to look over the edge as we gained altitude, I took a seat on the bottom of the basket. That just ended with Niall's bum in my face, not a very good place to be seeing as he farted a lot, but I didn't care. Heights were just not my thing, it made my hands clammy and my heart pound.

I didn't how long it took, but soon enough, it was smooth sailing. Turning around to see me on the ground, Niall stooped too. I sure was doing an excellent job at enjoying this.

"I'm scared," I admitted, not meeting his eyes. It was all childish really. All I had to do was stand up.

Gently turning my chin so that I was staring directly at him, he pecked my lips. "I think the only thing that you're really afraid of is falling," he stated. "Do you really think that I would let you fall out of a hot air balloon?"

"No," I mumbled.

He nodded. "Good, because you're missing one hell of a view right now!"

Taking his outstretched hand, I allowed him to pull me up. However, I still didn't turn to the scenery. What really had me captivated was the way Niall looked as the sun beamed down on him. It appeared as though his eyes were glowing and his hair much more golden than it actually was. I didn't know what I did to deserve someone like him, but it must've been something fucking good because I got an angel.

"What?" he inquired in his adorable Irish accent.

I shook my head at him, smiling. "You're just gorgeous, that's all."

He scoffed at that, but otherwise let it slide. Did he seriously not think so? Later we were gonna have a talk, that's for sure.

"Close your eyes," he said and when I did, I felt his hands on my hips as he turned me around to the view. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt his chin resting on my shoulder. "Open."

Doing as he asked, I had to hold in a gasp at the pure beauty that was Ireland. Though my hands shook a bit out of nervousness, I was still glad. This was just something you couldn't get the full experience of from the ground. The infinite shades of green beneath me was just marvelous and the birds flew in distance made everything seem impossibly more lively than before. The few houses below looked like small rectangles and the people appeared as dots.

Niall placed a kiss on my cheek from behind me, pulling back to whisper in my ear. "I love you, princess."

"Thanks for this," I said genuinely, turning around to face him. "It's so beautiful."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are."

I rolled my eyes at that, hitting him playfully on his chest. "You know that's not what I meant."

He chuckled, grabbing his guitar and strapping it on, adjusting it to his preference. "I wrote you a song."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right. Why was he doing all of this? It was lovely, but was he trying to tell me he loved me when he did that every day already.

"I wrote you a song, babe. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but it's worth a try, eh?"

"Play it, then. I'll love anything you write."

He started off with a few basic strums before going into the song.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_."

Staring at him in shock as he finished off the song, I couldn't help but fall more in love with him then. It was just perfect, he was perfect.

As soon as he set down his guitar, I launched at him, hugging him tightly. "That was amazing, Niall! Seriously! That's definitely my new favourite song!"

He smiled shyly, looking down. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it," I told him genuinely, unable to keep the broad smile off my face.

"It wasn't the full thing."

"It doesn't matter."

"Demi?"

"Yes?"

"How long have we been together, princess?" he asked randomly.

Confused, I still answered him. "About five years, why?"

He seemed to be having a hard time putting everything into words, but they finally came out and it wasn't what I expected. "I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

"What?" the words came out before I could stop it as tears filled my eyes. So everything he did today was so he could let me down. "So this was all fake?" I asked gesturing between us, tears streaming down my face. "Everything was a lie? You mother-"

"Demi, no!" he cut me off hastily, holding his hand sup in surrender. "That's not what I meant."

I scoffed at that, folding my arms over my chest as I glared at him through my tears. I tried to look strong, but I was breaking on the inside. His words had cut through me like knives. "So what did you mean? Please enlighten me."

His next action shocked me.

Going down on one knee, he reached into his pocket and pull out a small, velvet, black box. Upon opening it, there was a silver ring, small diamonds on it.

I was such an asshole! Here I was, on the verge of cussing him out for something he wasn't about to do. I was a moron, but that fact barely sunk in. What did, was the man in front of me, ready to wed me.

"Demi," he started. "You're my everything. You mean the world to me. From the moment I met you, I fell in love with you and my feelings only grow stronger daily. I love you more than anything in the world- and that includes food," I had to laugh at that. Everyone knew how much Niall loved food. "So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted before he slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly. Rising to his feet, he hugged me tightly before kissing me. Passionate wouldn't even begin to describe it and happy wouldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. It was all blissful. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I apologized.

"Understandable."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Niall." And I did. My words couldn't be any truer, because standing before me was the cheeky, blonde-haired, Irishman who ate loads upon loads of food, farted a lot and laughed at everything. He was the most important thing to me. My love.

* * *

Thanks to Bruno Mqrs for that song! Haha. Thanks for reading if you did. Your thoughts are always welcomed!


End file.
